


Not Without Me Hotdog

by chaoslaura



Series: Prompt list [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Fluff, M/M, Willie is showing off, but Alex doesn't mind, they're so soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoslaura/pseuds/chaoslaura
Summary: Prompt Fluff 31: "I’m never going to leave you, I promise.""It was easy to forget time when they sat like this or laid together on the couch in the studio, talking about everything and nothing, or just enjoying each other’s presence while they shared their space willingly with the other. Alex loved using Willie as a pillow and put his head on his shoulder or his chest, but Willie found he didn’t mind. It was easier this way to card his fingers through Alex hair or caressing his cheek, and often lead to them dozing off until the others found them occupying the couch while cuddling."
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Prompt list [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082906
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Not Without Me Hotdog

**Author's Note:**

> I've been motivated today, so here's a second one for Anon who requested it. I have the feeling you guys like Willex, but I won't complain. 
> 
> You can write me here or on tumblr under [@chaoslaura](https://chaoslaura.tumblr.com/) requests for a prompt from [this](https://blisfvll.tumblr.com/post/627380949234155520/prompt-list-1) list and pairing and additional wishes, and I will gladly write it for you.  
> As always, I hope you like it.

Lingering on a bench near the skate park, Willie and Alex soaked up the last sunrays of the day, or as much as they could with the light going through their bodies. But the act was just as good to feel some kind of not ghostly, which sometimes Alex still had problems with. And Willie was more than willing to make it easier on him, contrary to the other Willie had enough experience after all the years he had spent here alone but taking a break like this was a welcoming change.

The two of them had spent the day here at the park they usually went to where other skaters were showing off their moves to friends while Willie only had one person who clapped at his tricks, but that person was way better than any other Willie could imagine or wish for. Willie had tried to get Alex on the board too but after the incident some weeks ago Alex was vehemently staying on the ground and asserted him, he would never ever set a foot on that thing again. 

Alex was still blushing when the story came up and was not delighted at all when Willie spilled it to the rest of the band, who laughed as hard as Willie had when it happened. So, Alex had a good reason to call off Willie’s attempts to get him on the board, he was content to sit on the side-line and cheer his boyfriend on. He was very good at that if you asked him, if it had been allowed, he would’ve joined the cheerleader team way back when he was still in school. 

Huffing way more than it should’ve been necessary for a ghost, Willie came sitting down next to Alex and kissed him joyfully, Alex could feel the smile against his lips. “You were really good today.” Alex said when he interlaced their fingers and caressed the knuckles with his thumb.

“Was I?” Willie asked with a smirk, gladly taking the compliment, but teasing Alex was way more fun he found out. “Only today?” He added.

Alex groaned and let his head fall down on Willie’s chest. “You know you’re good, I don’t have to tell you every time. Be glad I’m here at all, watching you when you could break a bone any minute.”

Willie didn’t correct Alex on the fact that he couldn’t break anything anymore as he forgot it the first year he was a ghost too, but he appreciated the sentiment. Stroking with one hand through Alex hair as he knew Alex liked it, he let out a “Thanks” and leaned back, relaxing with Alex weight on him. 

It was easy to forget time when they sat like this or laid together on the couch in the studio, talking about everything and nothing, or just enjoying each other’s presence while they shared their space willingly with the other. Alex loved using Willie as a pillow and put his head on his shoulder or his chest, but Willie found he didn’t mind. It was easier this way to card his fingers through Alex hair or caressing his cheek, and often lead to them dozing off until the others found them occupying the couch while cuddling.

But today they were outside and the noise from the kids that were staying behind and haven’t left yet was disrupting their little bubble. It wasn’t as relaxed as usual, and Alex was tapping his fingers on Willie’s side so hard he could feel the fingernails on his skin. Normally Alex could be found tapping a beat on his leg or arm, but it wasn’t rhythmical today, just a nervous manner. 

“Something on your mind?” Willie asked casually while dragging his hand from Alex hair over his back.

Alex sighed once. “Nothing besides how hot my boyfriend looks skating around. And I’m glad I don’t have to share that view with anybody.”

Willie chuckled shortly. He saw Alex statement as an invitation to distract his boyfriend from whatever was ghosting around his head and grabbed his board for a last round around the pit, concentrating on showing off his best trick and hoped he could impress Alex with it. It must have worked because when Willie neared Alex, who stood at the side, again, he was grabbed by his shirt and drawn closer for a kiss that was not appropriate for the time and place. 

“You’re so cool.” Alex said once he let go of Willie’s tie dyed top and smothered over the wrinkles that had formed there. Willie loved to hear that coming out of Alex mouth, but the tone was a bit too sad for him, Alex almost sounded defeated over it. And he didn’t have to wait long for Alex spilling out his thoughts. “How can you spend your time with someone as boring as me? Luke says there’s a 50-year-old soul stuck in me.” While they indeed would be closer to 50 than 20, it didn’t change the fact that Alex was a fun person to be around no matter how outdated his vocabulary or ideas for their free time were. 

Willie needed a minute to gather his thoughts but once he found them, he pulled Alex in a tight hug, then let his hands linger on Alex arms when he pulled back. “Alex, what? Where’s that coming from? You think I’m cool?” Willie asked with a raised eyebrow, not believing what he’s being told. “Have you ever looked at yourself? You play drums like there is no tomorrow, I’ve never seen someone so skilled, and I’ve seen a lot of bands in my afterlife. Your style is blowing me off my skateboard, probably why I literally fell head over heels for you when we met.”

A small laugh escaped Alex while he let his head drop and looked at the grass under their feat, suddenly abashed, and Willie took it as a victory. 

“You died while trying to save someone.” Alex tried again once he regained his confidence to look at Willie. “Not while eating a not even good tasting hotdog.”

“And? Look where it took me.” Willie gestured with his arms around him. “To the same place as you. It doesn’t matter how we died. What matters is that we’re here. Together. I’m never going to leave you, I promise. We have an eternity together and if that scares you then we will take it day by day till I showed you how much you mean to me and that you will never get rid off me again. I’m your problem now.”

The smirk on Willies face only grew wider when Alex got his hands out of his pockets and took his hands in his own.

“My problem huh?” He asked and gazed his boyfriend in the eyes, also having a smile decorating his face.

“Yep. When I get in trouble, you’ll get in trouble too.” Willie said and Alex groaned but didn’t fight the kiss, Willie planted on his lips, instead drawing him closer until they found themselves on the bench again, limbs tangled together, the sun shining though them like they didn’t exist at all. But for once Alex didn’t mind. Not with Willie at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff is really not something I can write really good, angst is way easier for me, but I hope this was okay. And I'm using this prompts to practice it.


End file.
